bleachsocietyrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Inoue Orihime
Orihime Inoue (井上 織姫, Inoue Orihime) is the classmate and friend of Kurosaki Ichigo, as well as one of the central characters in the series. Like many other friends of Ichigo, she quickly develops spiritual powers of her own after Ichigo becomes a Shinigami. Later, she is abducted and forced to leave for Hueco Mundo by the Arrancar, the enemies of Soul Society, as their leader has set his eyes on her unusual and potent powers. Ichigo and her other friends set out to rescue her, despite going against Soul Society's orders by doing so. (Information for this page borrowed from Bleach Wiki) Appearance Inoue Orihime has long orange-brown hair, which she wears in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins. She does not remove her hairpins, except to sleep, as they are worn in the memory of her brother, and her hair is worn long in honor of the promise Arisawa Tatsuki once made to protect her. Her most noticeable physical trait is the surprisingly developed figure she has for a teenager, especially in terms of her breasts. Her large breasts are occasionally made the subject of jokes in the series. In one anime episode, while eating lunch with Rukia, Tatsuki, and some other school girls, wondered why she wasn't the size of a blimp. One girl commented that "all the nutrition goes to her breasts". She also has an amazingly hard head, which has injured Uryū, Chad, and Ichigo. The only people who have been able to damage her head are Shihōin Yoruichi and Kusajishi Yachiru in a comical moment when she is riding on Zaraki Kenpachi's shoulders. Orihime has brown eyes in the colored pictures of the manga, but purple-tinted gray eyes in the anime. Personality Orihime is friendly, humorous in her own way, sensitive, and kind. She comes off as naive and rather clueless, which is at odds with her exceptionally high marks in school. Apparently, she is hopeless when it comes to technology. One of the members of the Handicrafts' Club remarks that she is not smart enough to use a cell phone, which is why she does not have one. She also seems very caring towards people like Kurosaki Yuzu, due to her taking sick people to the school nurse. She also likes Asian flower print clothes. Orihime cooks and eats strange food at home, although she also likes some normal food. Aside from Matsumoto Rangiku and possibly Tsukabishi Tessai, no one shares Orihime's tastes. Her favorite food is red bean paste, and she likes putting butter on sweet potatoes. She enjoys cheese and butter most of the time, especially butter on baked potatoes. She tends to zone out with her mouth open and loses track of what she was thinking or dreaming about. This could be seen when thinking about dreaming of a date with Ichigo, then switching to her and him and an athlete running in a race, to her winning a boxing match and gunman in the audience about to shoot her. Orihime has a tendency to rush into situations without thinking, sometimes leading to embarrassing consequences. At one point, the schoolgirls ask Rukia if she has feelings for Ichigo. When Rukia denies any such thing, Orihime is disappointed that Rukia does not share her sentiments, because if she had, then it would be two girls against one boy and therefore the girls "team" would win, which makes no sense. She also tends to have an over-active imagination and gets carried away thinking of implausible scenarios, such as portraying herself as a futuristic and apparently highly destructive robot in an assignment asking a student "How do you see yourself in the future?", when the question refers to what occupation one wishes or believes they will have. Orihime has also demonstrated that she is perceptive when it comes to people's mental and emotional state, mostly when it comes to Ichigo Kurosaki, able to tell what kind of driving force is pushing someone. She has a crush on Ichigo, and later falls in love with him, and in both the manga and anime, her feelings only become more evident as time goes on. She has revealed these feelings both to Rangiku and to Ichigo himself, though he was asleep at the time. She has exhibited traits that appears to have some connection with Ichigo, such as the uncanny ability to detect Ichigo by scent and sense his spiritual pressure, even when masked by the Vizard, she is aware of what mood Ichigo is in, knowing at the best sense his feelings of anguish, disappointment, or worry, and even feels pain herself when she sees getting Ichigo hurt. History Orihime lives by herself in Karakura Town, where the story takes place, and is supported by relatives living elsewhere. Previously, she had lived with her older brother, Sora, who was fifteen years older than her. She and her brother were raised by a drunk father and an adulterous mother, who always argued and beat their children. It is unknown if her parents are still alive. When Sora turned eighteen, he ran away with Orihime, who was three years old, and raised her since. For nine years, Orihime and Sora lived in harmony despite the fact that Orihime was bullied in school because of her long orange hair (similar to Ichigo's case). One day, Sora gave Orihime a pair of hairpins. However, Orihime refused to wear them because she said they were childish. On the same day, Sora was wounded in a car accident and died in the Kurosaki clinic. Orihime has worn the hairpins ever since. A year after Sora died, Orihime met Tatsuki who defended her from bullies who verbally and physically abused her because of her hair, which Orihime had cut short in an attempt to staunch the bullying. They have been best friends ever since, with Orihime returning to have her hair long in a show of faith for Tatsuki's vow to protect her. After Kurosaki Ichigo gains the powers of a Soul Reaper, his interactions with his classmates begin to have unforeseen side effects. Orihime, after being saved from a hollow by Ichigo, finds herself endowed with the Shun Shun Rikka, six spirits that inhabit her hair pins and help her during battle situations. After Kuchiki Rukia is taken back to Soul Society to be executed, Orihime joins Ichigo and some of her classmates in an effort to save her. Upon arriving in Soul Society, their group is split up, and Orihime wanders the city with Ishida Uryû. After Rukia is saved by Ichigo, Orihime heals his wounds with her Shun Shun Rikka and returns to the human world. During the Bount invasion, Orihime and Chad are kidnapped by Urahara Kisuke to test Ichigo's abilities for the ensuing Bount threat. Once Ichigo passes the test Orihime is released unharmed. Orihime accompanies Ichigo and her friends for the duration of the invasion, battling alongside Kurodo and Hisagi Shuhei against the Bount Mabashi and a manipulated Rukia, and heals their wounds after their battles are won. Soon after the Bount are dealt with, arrancar begin to invade Karakura Town. During a battle with the Espada Yammy, the attack component of Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka is destroyed, making her unable to help in the oncoming battles. After sitting on the sidelines for the second arrancar invasion, Orihime has her Shun Shun Rikka restored by Ushôda Hachigen, and Orihime goes to Soul Society to train for the next arrancar attack. After a month of training, Orihime returns to the human world with Rukia (due to a second attack by the Arrancar, which is a ploy by Aizen to lure Orihime out into the open). While traveling between the two realms, she is met by Ulquiorra Schiffer, who threatens to kill Ichigo and her friends unless she agrees to go to Hueco Mundo. Orihime complies and, after secretly saying goodbye to Ichigo, joins the arrancar. Upon her arrival in the arrancar base, Orihime is introduced to Sôsuke Aizen, a former Soul Reaper and current leader of the arrancar. Aizen explains that he intends to use Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka to restore the Orb of Distortion, though she decides to use her powers to destroy the Orb instead. Before she can act on her plans, Ichigo and a group of others arrive in Hueco Mundo to save her. When Ichigo is injured during the rescue, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, wanting to battle Ichigo at full strength, frees Orihime from her confinements so that she can heal him. When he is well enough to fight, he battles with Grimmjow and ultimately claims victory. Just as Ichigo and Orihime prepare to leave, Nnoitra Jiruga arrives to stop them and they are unable to fend him off until Kenpachi Zaraki arrives to save them. As they try to recuperate, Orihime is once again captured by Aizen. With this, he explains that his reasons for kidnapping her have always been to draw the Soul Reapers to Hueco Mundo, keeping them preoccupied while he destroys Karakura Town. Powers and Abilities Orihime's power manifests itself as the Shun Shun Rikka, six fairy-like creatures that reside in her hair-clips (shaped like six-petaled flowers, each fairy is two points on a given clip) when inactive. The nature of Orihime's hairpins have been compared to that of a zanpakutô. Through various combinations of the six fairies, Orihime has the power to reject fate by denying or undoing events in various forms. This power can be used for attack, defense, or healing (depending on the combination). Orihime's mood directly influences the effectiveness of her powers. Feelings like doubt or worry makes them weaker, while conviction makes them stronger. At their height, her powers resemble those of a deity in strength. Orihime's powers initially manifested during the duel between Ichigo and Uryû while trying to protect her friend Tatsuki from Numb Chandelier. She was trained by Shihōin Yoruichi in their usage before attempting to rescue Kuchiki Rukia from being executed in Soul Society. Curiously, Orihime's spiritual energy and powers resemble those of the vizard Hachigen Ushôda (who even compared her Shun Shun Rikka to a zanpakutô.) Orihime mainly functions in a healing capacity, due to the nature of her powers. Despite her ability to inflict lethal damage, she is a pacifist and will only harm opponents to save someone's life. Shun Shun Rikka Orihime's techniques involve incantations manipulating the Shun Shun Rikka into three different groups. Though Orihime initially needed to chant an incantation to use her techniques, further training has rendered this unnecessary. Her incantation consists of voicing the names of the members involved, followed by the technique name and the phrase "I reject", a reference to the nature of her powers. *'Ayame' is a shy female spirit covered in a dress larger than her body. She is capable of healing together with Shun'ô. *'Baigon' is a bald male spirit with a mask that covers the bottom of his face. He is capable of shielding Orihime from attacks along with Hinagiku and Lily. *'Hinagiku' is a male spirit with a large eye patch that ends in a horn. He is capable of shielding Orihime from attacks along with Baigon and Lily. *'Lily' is a female spirit with bright pink hair, transparent yellow goggles, and a blue thong bathing suit. She has a tattoo on her backside. She is capable of shielding Orihime from attacks along with Baigon and Hinagiku. *'Shun'ô' is a friendly female spirit with a topknot. She and Tsubaki are usually the ones who talk to Orihime. She is capable of healing together with Ayame. *'Tsubaki '''is a fiery male spirit who is the only Shun Shun Rikka capable of direct attack. He often strikes anyone who gets on his nerves (including Orihime). Because he is primarily focused on attacking, he is vulnerable to counter-attacks and has been injured several times. The stronger Orihime's anger and killing intent, the more powerful he becomes. However,Orihime's timid nature limits his overall power and has contributed to his injuries in the past. Techniques *'Santen Kesshun''' is Orihime's defensive technique. The incantation arranges Hinagiku, Lily, and Baigon into a triangle, forming a barrier capable of repelling anything on the far side. Because the barrier rejects negative events, it can also function as an airbag of sorts, allowing Orihime and anyone else nearby to survive a potentially lethal fall unharmed. *'Sôten Kisshun' is Orihime's healing technique, though it goes well beyond simple healing. The incantation summons Ayame and Shun'ô to form a half-oval barrier around whatever or whomever Orihime wishes. While active, the barrier repels all negative events inflicted upon anything within the barrier. No matter how extensive the damage may be (whether used on living beings or inanimate objects), the barrier can restore it to full working order by reversing space and time around the damaged area, making it as if the object was never damaged in the first place. It can even resurrect the dead. Objects inside the barrier are unable to leave until the process is complete. This is the aspect of her power that piques Sôsuke Aizen's interest in her since, in Aizen's words, she "violates the realm of gods." At first it was believed the technique required that Orihime have some piece of what she is healing to restore what's missing. She was unable to heal Tsubaki after his destruction because he was shattered into pieces too small to find. However, it has been suggested by Hachigen Ushouda, a vizard with similar powers, that Orihime should be able to restore anything she wants without actually having a piece of it. It is also known that the healing of one of their own kind takes longer. *'Koten Zanshun' is Orihime's offensive technique. The incantation summons Tsubaki, who forms a thin barrier on either side of himself. By flying at an enemy, the barrier can reject anything to either side of it, thus cutting through enemies like a sword. While Tsubaki can cut through basically anything, Orihime's general dislike of combat and hesitance to use lethal force degrades the effectiveness of the technique, making him easy to counter and equally easy to injure. This also suggests that the full effectiveness of this technique has yet to be seen. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Human Category:Human